


Christmas Spirit

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, If You Squint - Freeform, James Potter is a Good Friend, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Protection Squad, Remus deserves the world, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, but the world doesnt deserve remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Remus doesn't like the holiday season but the other will change that.





	Christmas Spirit

Remus hated the whole season of Christmas. There always seemed to be a full moon surrounding the holiday. He always paid such an obsessive attention to the moon phases that it was a mystery how none of his other classmates found out--with the exception of his three only close friends.

He wasn’t any more excited about Christmas this year. If anything, he hated this holiday season more than any seasons prior. A second full moon was expected to show in January; one at the very beginning of the month and another one towards the end of the cursed month.

It was just his brilliant luck that for the first time in years, the full moon would fall on Christmas as well. He couldn’t help but wonder how much easier everything would have been had Fenrir Greyback finished the job. 

The days leading up to Christmas, Remus was forced to walk around the castle and be reminded of the fast-approaching holiday. Remus wasn’t even safe from the upcoming threat in his dorm. The dorm he shared with James, Sirius, and Peter, who would come in singing Christmas Jingles every single day.

The closer Christmas got, the more Remus stayed in his dorm trying to get ahead on work and sleep. By the time his dormmates noticed something was wrong, the full moon was only a few days away.

“Hey, Rem, something up?” James asked hesitantly one night. How could they not know? What if they did know and only wanted to make a mockery of him.

“No.” He didn’t meet their eyes. Instead, he tried to focus on his work. There was a dip in his bed. He looked up slightly to see Sirius laying on his bed--uncomfortably close to him. Remus curled into himself.

“Come on! Where’s your Christmas Spirit?” Sirius’ concern was met with silence. He tried a different approach. “It's the full moon, innit?”

“I’m fine.” Remus forced through gritted teeth. 

“That’s not what I asked,”

“Drop it.” Remus glanced up. “Please.”

The other three looked at him with something akin to pity in their eyes--as pity was all he ever seemed to receive--but dropped the subject nonetheless. 

Remus later learned that though the other three agreed to drop the subject, they only verbally dropped it. They claimed that their gifts and demanded cuddle sessions leading up to the full moon were innocent and ‘in no way connected to the upcoming full moon.’ And if Remus secretly enjoyed their efforts to put him in the Christmas spirit despite the quickly approaching threat, he didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall off-topic but i saw Wicked @ pantages last night and hOLYY FUVK


End file.
